


一个车，nh，不好吃

by PlumLanterns



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, notchero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 原作者说这个车不好吃，但我觉得还可以配对为notch/herobrine睡奸，强迫，凹槽herobrine（即女性生殖器官）如果你喜欢这篇文章，请给我们红心蓝手和kudos
Relationships: Notch/Herobrine
Kudos: 12





	一个车，nh，不好吃

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得雷的请尽快退出

天是浓稠的、搅不开的黑，星星是随机的序列，蜘蛛和苦力怕都没有发出嘶嘶声，骷髅不再乱跑，淅淅沥沥的雨也下得轻悄悄的，生怕吵醒了沉睡着的人儿。

herobrine今天忙坏了。  
他炸了三个村庄，用陷阱杀死了两个玩家，还让Steve经历了死亡与重生的疯狂转换。  
这是充实的一天，所以他很累，很累，就连条纹睡衣也没有穿，光溜溜的爬到床上，刚躺下就睡着了。  
他睡得很沉，疲惫像布满岩浆岩的深海一般将他困住了，herobrine沉溺在黑色的丝绒堆砌出的密闭空间里，他出不来了。

但是黑暗中突然伸出一双手！

那是一团漆黑的乌云，爬上柔软的床拨开被子。摸得着的黑暗笼罩住沉睡的herobrine，像黑色的火焰，舔舐着他的身体，一点点的，从大腿根部的隐秘处，处女纯洁的花园。  
像地狱的石英，又像骨头块。  
狗咬噬骨头一样的咬噬皮肤，张开嘴含住那个小巧的、贝壳般的结构，舌头像蛇一样向内钻磨舔弄，带着点温热的鼻息，洒在敏感地带。

沉睡着的恶魔被那圣洁的侵犯骚扰，herobrine嗫嚅着什么，摇头抗拒，失去控制的双腿仅有一根神经接受控制，小幅度的蹬了两下，又夹住侵犯着他的神明。

像个下流的惩罚，但可怜的新版的玛利亚的确要用她处子的身体孕育神的孩子。

身体里有一种奇怪的感觉。  
herobrine抓不住柔软的黑暗，他挥舞着双手想要一个支撑，但酸软的身子根本不受他的控制。  
下面变得湿哒哒的，一个火热的、坚硬的、又长又粗的东西抵着他的腿，那是什么？  
他想睁开眼睛，但是又睁不开，所见之处皆是黑暗。

“呜……”

好烫、好撑，像棍子一样的东西，插进他的身体里。不可以、不能进来……好疼、会裂开的！  
一点点的侵入，向内推进着，撑开每一寸空间，柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着那个滚烫的事物，跳动着的、好像有生命一般的。  
是什么？

粗暴的来回抽插，粘膜带动着湿滑的内里不断拉扯，酸软的感觉像浪潮一般席卷。  
herobrine迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。

在身体里搅来搅去，肚子都要被顶破了，一下又一下的重重的撞击。  
不要了……好难受……  
紧紧插在身体里的棍子，插得好重、动得好快，一直捅到最里面，缩瑟着的软软的入口，被不停的鞭笞着，又疼又痒……

“呜——！”  
一个凶狠的深顶，herobrine被疼痛刺激得清醒过来，弥蒙着雾气的眼睛上泪珠反射着微光。  
“notch！”他愤怒极了，伸出手想要抓住那个讨厌的侵入者，却不由自主的抓住了床单，怒气冲冲的叫喊也变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。

notch在侵犯他！

大开着的双腿间泥泞不堪，丑陋的性器插在他的阴道里疯狂的抽插，挺硬粗大的冠状顶刮蹭着敏感的内里，一下又一下的强迫着撑开紧窄的甬道，黏滑的液体流得到处都是。

“herobrine，你今天犯了很多错误。”  
notch压抑着不平的呼吸，低沉的声线像雷一样在对方耳边炸响，惊醒了原本躺在床上昂着头呆呆看着他侵犯自己的herobrine。

既然这样，那就换个体位吧，后入挺不错的。

“呜啊……notch——不要、呜……”  
被换了个姿势插入，notch的阴茎直接操破花心捅进子宫里，herobrine紧紧的攥着床单，失去知觉的下体又高潮了一次，脑子被接连不断的快感折磨得疼痛欲裂，眼泪打湿了床单，之前被射进去的精液顺着进出的动作被带离，顺着大腿滑落到床上。

notch从后面抓着herobrine的腰，粗大的肉棒深插猛干稚嫩的子房，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打着herobrine的屁股。  
这个体位干的很深，herobrine垂着头呻吟，惊恐的看到自己的肚子被顶出一个恐怖的突起。

“求、求求你……notch、notch！不行了……呜——！放过我……不要……求你……”

notch才不会听他的，相反的被这示弱激发得越干越有劲，最后骑在herobrine身上，一边咬噬着他的后颈，一边狠插着子宫，持续密集的不停抽插，herobrine被哥哥干到连求饶声也发不出来，只能伸出一点点舌头，向下滴着口水。

“你今天…给我惹了很大麻烦，那些玩家、嗯、都跑来找我，让我惩罚你！”  
notch喘着粗气，双手握住herobrine的腰，掐的青紫一片。  
“呜、我……不…不要——啊！我要、杀掉…啊啊！！哥、啊啊——”  
herobrine刚想说什么，被凶狠的肏干逼的连跪着的姿势也保持不住，整个人趴在了床上，notch从背后压住他，大手撩拨着敏感的阴户揉捏肥厚的阴蒂，手指上沾满了herobrine喷出的滑腻的潮夜。

被notch压在身上无休止的肏干着干到脑中一片空白，什幺都无法思考，被操的烂熟的身体痉挛着，herobrine眼睛里的光芒越来越暗，却依旧被动的承受着哥哥不断的狠插猛干。  
子宫被不断的内射烫的缩瑟，像是notch专属的精液容器一般接受神的播撒，第一次开苞就迎来这么强烈的侵犯，承受不住的herobrine最后直接被干到昏过去。

好了，打住，我写不动了，不写了。

最后等herobrine被疼痛惊醒的时候，发现天花板上的整整六十四个石英块都被换成了钻石块。  
一次一块，太便宜了。（狗头）


End file.
